kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akebono
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = クソ提督！あけおめことよろ！なによっ、新年ぐらいシャキっとしてよ！ |NewYear2015_EN = Shitty Admiral! Happy New Year and best regards! What? At least do the New Year's greeting properly! |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = は？チョコレート？クソ提督、何言ってんの？　……一応用意したけど、さっさと取ってってよね！　っほら！ |Valentine2015_EN = Haa? Chocolate? The hell are you talking about, you shitty Admiral? ...Well I do have some though. Hurry up and take it! Here! |Valentine2015_Note = |Valentine2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015 = 暑くなってきたから、確かにこの格好はすごしやすいけど…く、クソ提督！こっち見んな！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = It's gotten hot, so it is true that this outfit is a bit comfy but... D-Don't look this way, you shitty Admiral! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = だから、ジロジロ見るなって！このクソ提督！ |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = Like I said, don't stare you shitty Admiral! |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = As Secretary (2) |EarlySummer2015_3 = 触ったらマジ怒るから、あり得ないから！ |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = I'll seriously get angry if you touch me! Un-''frickin''-believable! |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = As Secretary (3) |EarlySummer2015_4 = の、覗くな！このクソ提督！も、もう！ |EarlySummer2015_4_EN = D-Don't peek! You shitty Admiral! G-Geez! |EarlySummer2015_4_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_4_Note = (Docking ≥ moderate damage) |MidSummer2015 = 夏本番か。潮、アンタ、少しダイエットした方がいいわ。アタシ？アタシはべっつに。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Mid-summer, huh. Ushio, you should probably lose a little weight. Me? I'm fine. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = え？何してるかって？読書よ読書。秋でしょ？クソ提督も少しは字の本を読みなさいよ。 |Fall2015_EN = Huh? What I'm doing? I'm reading, duh. It's autumn, so why don't you go read something with words for once, you shitty Admiral? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = She knows the admiral only reads manga and magazines. |EndofYear2015 = あーもう忙しい！年末の大掃除。あ、クソ提督、そこどいて。掃除の邪魔、じゃぁ～ま！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Aah, so busy with the New Year cleaning! Oh, Shitty Admiral, move from there. You are in the way! Move! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = クソ提督、節分よ！何よ、この豆食べたり、投げたりすればいいの？楽勝じゃない！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Shitty Admiral, it's Setsubun! So, all I have to do is throwing beans at you and eat them? Piece of cake! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = はぁ？チョコレートぉ？このクソ提督、何両目開けて夢見てんの！？・・・用意してるけど、ほら |Valentine2016_EN = Huh? Chocolate? You shitty Admiral, are you dreaming with your eyes wide open!? ...I did prepare some though. Here you go. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = ふーん。チョコレートのお返し、くれるんだ。クソ提督のくせに生意気。はむ...やだ、美味しい。フンだ。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Hmmm. Return for the chocolate, is it? What a cheeky shitty admiral. Munch. No way, it's delicious. H-hmph. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春か、七駆のみんなでお花見も悪くないね。えっ！？潮、クソ提督も呼ぶの？・・・そ、そう・・・うん |Spring2016_EN = It's spring huh, it wouldn't be bad if all of us from the 7th destroyer squadron go flower viewing. Eh!? Ushio, you are also inviting the Shitty Admiral? Is that so...okay. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = クソ提督。あたしたち、三周年だって！まあ、一応嬉しいこと……かな。クソ提督！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Shitty admiral. I heard that it's our third anniversary! Well, I guess I am happy... for now. Shitty admiral! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = はー？雨除けのてるてる坊主？いいよ、そんなの。漣、手先、器用ね。やってみようかな。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Huh? A teru-teru bouzu to ward away the rain? I'll pass on doing that. Sazanami, you're really dexterous with your hands. Maybe I should try. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * The flower on her head is the wild spring chrysanthemum (都忘れ; miyakowasure), which in the flower language means 'the sadness of parting,' 'a short moratorium,' & 'until the day we meet again'. ** This kind of chrysanthemum is rather unique, as the other subgenus of it tend to hold more positive meanings, such as 'love' and 'happiness'. ** The chrysanthemum is well-celebrated in Japan, while also being the symbol of the Emperor and the Emperor's family. Personality * For many, Akebono is an odd ship. She's very verbally abusive, and unlike Michishio or Kasumi who have gentler sides in contrast to their harsh tongues, Akebono never really seems to be appreciative of the admiral's (your) actions. However, her history seems to be a basis for this. ** To begin with, Akebono doesn't stand out favorably in history. Unlike her sister-ship Ushio who is considered as the 'ship of fortune,' Akebono is taken as the 'ship of misfortune'. Look below for more details. Media * In the Light Novel Kagerou, Setting Sail!: Trivia * Akebono means daybreak. ** Her name was first carried by the fourth ship of the Ikazuchi class in 1898. The Ikazuchi class were the first Torpedo Boat Destroyers of Japan. ** Inherited twice in the newer JMSDF, the most recent by the newer DD-108, a Murasame-class destroyer, along with the newer Ikazuchi and Inazuma. * Sunk by an air raid on November 14th, 1944 at Manila Bay, Philippines (14°35′N 120°55′E). The wreckage was cleared 11 years later, along with 6 other ships. Quests * Composition: A30. * Sortie (Clearance): B38. Category:Ayanami Class Category:Destroyers